Right angle drills are used in a variety of applications, including manufacturing and maintenance of heavy equipment. For example, right angle drills are often used by technicians that manufacture and/or maintain aircraft, land vehicles, marine vehicles, construction equipment, etc. In particular, right angle drills may be useful when working on a work piece in a confined space. Often such confined spaces are difficult and/or awkward to access by a technician. Moreover, in such applications, precise placement of a drill hole, for example, may be critical to a particular application.